


请君入瓮

by comi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comi/pseuds/comi





	请君入瓮

摘要：  
穿着裘皮的维纳斯。

外头传来隐约的嗡鸣声，Shadow border的升空准备即将完成了。  
挑战秦帝国的这次也不例外，御主在战斗中大获全胜，还顺道与几名从者结下缘分，达芬奇莉莉扳着手指一一细数，不忘指挥福尔摩斯在已召唤从者的名单上添加姓名。  
藤丸立香透过舷窗，观看虚空潜艇下寂静无声的大秦帝国，即将崩坏的异闻带沐浴在冷冷月光下，虚幻如儿时的美梦。难以想像一天前，迦勒底众人还在因为战况不利焦头烂额，十二小时後，异闻带顺利被剪定，皇帝的契约也同时送到了御主手中。  
能够这样神速推平异闻带简直就是奇迹，似乎冥冥之中确实有无形助力。一旦开启新战场，御主就彻夜不眠，绞尽脑汁地履行职责，现下随着战斗结束，他那不知来由的狂热激情也迅速褪去，摆出一副已经看破红尘的冷淡模样。  
天草四郎以为藤丸立香会对这份珍贵的契约书有什麽反应，结果少年御主只瞥了一眼便失去兴趣，随便嗯了声，继续懒散地坐在窗台上。  
外头的寒气渐渐渗进潜艇内，御主呼出的空气在玻璃上晕开湿痕，这艘方舟即将踏入另一场暴雪，数天乃至於数月後，又会因为发现战场而短暂停留。  
"那些情人节巧克力您要怎麽处理呢？"中意从者想起另一件待办事项，问道："要吃掉吗？"  
"不用了，"藤丸立香说，"交给赖光，让她放到E区的储藏室去吧。"  
"是。"  
潜艇仍在逐渐上升，伴随着机械运转的轻微震动。  
天草四郎向前一步，伸手搀扶坐在狭窄窗框上的御主，藤丸立香倚靠的玻璃滑且平整，毫无着力点，他顺从地倚靠着从者手臂坐稳。  
"你不太高兴，天草。"  
少年御主的肯定语气将从者所有伪装的馀地都给否决了。  
"您最清楚不过了。"  
秦帝国已经缩小成了巴掌大的一块，它美如幻梦，同时也像幻梦一样被轻易地捏碎了。搭在天草四郎右臂上的少年仍然面带微笑，等着他继续说下去。  
"我很喜欢那个世界，没有争斗丶饥饿，"他说道："没有人会因为仇恨受苦，说是理想的世界也不为过，你难道不觉得它很好吗？"  
藤丸立香轻轻动了一下嘴唇，好像在说那又怎麽样？..."秦帝国确实是个和平的地方。"  
"那......"  
"和平让我觉得很无聊。"少年御主轻轻从鼻子里嗤了一声，倨傲地说道："没有争斗......因为连沟通都不存在了，人与人沟通的前提就是彼此交锋，谈话的目的不过是意识相互争夺高低。"  
"真是偏激的说法。"  
"难道天草真的相信吗？出身经历完全不相同的人，迥异的思考方式真的能够得出一致答案？最终不过是误解罢了，我误解你理解了我，你误解了我理解了你，达成短暂的和平...等到这层薄纸被捅破，我们又该开始争斗了。"  
"就像现在这样。"  
"就像现在这样。"  
"我尊重您，但是我不同意您，"天草四郎说："人与人之间是可以和平共处的...愿意人怎样待你们，你们也要怎样待人，因为这就是律法和先知的道理。*"  
"一个虔诚的信徒。"  
"那您相信什麽呢，难道您没有信仰？"  
"我是个异教徒。"藤丸立香的指尖游移，在年轻神父的手腕上留下羽毛轻搔般的痒意："我信仰权力，我的世界里只有愿意被统治的人，以及愿意统治的人——我愿意统治。"

那场对话当然是不欢而散，在往後几天，他们各自忙於琐务，也没有机会再好好谈上一次。  
藤丸立香总是很忙，除了工作，青春气盛的少年将全部重心投入恋爱之中正常不过，迦勒底里又不乏貌美的女从者，是故，天草四郎对御主经常不在My room睡觉而四处乱跑十分宽容。  
可是，就像以往每次与藤丸立香争论一样，天草四郎用理性与谅解所伪装起来的面具很快就被打破了。  
时间是深夜，他在床上阖眼平躺，从者不需睡眠，所以他清楚地感觉到了一切——喝得半醉，衣衫不整的御主走错从者房间，径直爬上了床。  
他生前曾经娶妻，但死後一直清高自持，不近女色也不近男色，所以没有马上反应过来，等到他反应过来，弱点已经被人牢牢把持在手中，活人湿软高热的嘴唇与舌头活动起来，逼得从者发出一声惊叹。  
"咦？"月光幽暗，藤丸立香没看清楚是谁躺在床上就钻进被子，从者没有睡，还往後挪了挪给御主腾出空间，藤丸立香是觉得这个声音与尺寸对不上记忆，才坐了起来。  
於是两人打了照面。  
天草四郎惯常的营业用笑容摇摇欲坠，夜袭的家伙上手就来，技法之熟练绝对不是自渎学出来的，藤丸立香身上尽是蜜酒跟酸甜的果实香气，两眼迷醉，会饮宴到这麽晚的从者，除去几位古代王外再无人选。  
是了．有源赖光这个母亲坐镇，哪个女从者胆敢将御主留过夜。面对中意从者半惊半疑的目光，藤丸立香并无羞耻之意，他当着天草四郎的面将耳上的金饰摘了下来，随手搁在床头，又一枚一枚取下十指上的饰物。价值不斐的珠宝挂满了他一身，质料贴身的袍子也明显是女用款式，两者都相当适合藤丸立香，本来这个年纪的少年就还未发展出明显的性别特徵，狭窄的肩膀与腰线又让他看起来更像少女一些。  
Ruler曾耳闻但不曾亲眼目睹的画面浮现眼前，征伐新宿特异点时藤丸立香也同样换上女装，影片纪录里的御主羞涩难掩，一时间成了从者间的笑料；如今他在天草四郎面前解开衣带的姿态却十分熟练，显然羞耻心在他身上已然死透。  
"您为什麽来这里？"  
"我走错房间了。"藤丸立香漫不经心地回答，"刚才喝多了有点想吐，我好不容易跑出来..."  
他脱得精光，顺手抽过床边的衬衫穿上，重新钻进天草四郎的被窝里，试图用手完成刚才未竟的大业，被神父扯住手腕阻止了。  
"停下来。"Ruler难掩声音不稳。  
藤丸立香看起来被他的反应逗乐了，确实如此，跟道德沦丧的王们待久了，一个自持的圣人系从者变得非常新鲜，"为什麽？"  
天草四郎寻思着该用什麽理由来守护贞操，既要诚实以对，同时还要很好地解释自己的生理反应，情急之下只能胡乱编造，"有悖信仰。"  
"信仰。"藤丸立香又轻轻从鼻子里嗤了一声，以此表达自己对神父诸多规矩的不满，"不骄奢丶不贪欲丶......谁？"  
有人敲了两下门。  
"御主，"在门口的是太阳骑士高文，Saber身上披了件同样花色的女式袍子，显见是从酒宴上一路寻过来的："听说您身体不适。"  
他看了一眼在被窝里的两个人，露出恍然表情。  
"打扰了。"  
"一起来吗？"  
高文摇摇头，退後一步阖上门："承蒙邀请，但恕我拒绝。"  
天草四郎自忖，自己恐怕是因为过於尴尬而面有难色，这个误会究竟该不该澄清呢，话说回来，高文确实颇识时务，因为这张单人床也容不下第三个男人了，藤丸立香对方才的修罗场平淡以对，又回过头来批判神父的信仰准则。  
"贞德还说...哦，爱己及人，"乘着Ruler不察，他的手指又不安份起来："不觉得这太违反人性了吗？你看，我们两个又有谁做到了？像我这样的人，我只爱自己。"  
他叹了一口气，声音虚幻。  
"而你连自己都不爱。"  
藤丸立香成功以歪理与可怜神情取胜，得以享用一个甜美的巧克力色战利品。他仰着头，两人嘴唇难分难舍，御主一截脖颈线条像天鹅羽毛般洁白，他身上那件偷来的白衬衫是敞着的，胸膛上有一些淫乱的唾液痕迹。他已经把自己完全准备好了，湿润柔软，方便予取予求。  
天草四郎一开始有些不得章法，不过毕竟不是生手，他慢慢找回了一些以往的记忆。藤丸立香对细致的前戏很是受用，也慷慨地给予了回报，主动撩起衬衫过长的下摆，引导着阳具进入身体里。  
Ruler执着地纠缠活人柔软的嘴唇，觉得头脑也在薰人的酒气中愈发迷醉，他一定是做对了什麽事，藤丸立香的身体猛然颤抖起来，高潮的快感一下子涌上来，甚至让人觉得恐怖，出於求生欲望他挣扎得很厉害。  
年轻神父只好轻轻抚摸御主的背脊，把他翻过去，用自己的体重把他牢牢压制住。  
"御主，"天草四郎看藤丸立香这副可怜兮兮，被人按着蹂躏的样子相当愉悦，总算出了一口恶气，故意柔声在他耳边说："我来爱你了。"  
像女人一样张开大腿的藤丸立香听到了，忍不住咬牙切齿，他还因为刚才的高潮两股发颤，被趁机再次撞进身体里的东西逼出一声呜咽。  
是啊，就该这样。他昏昏沉沉地想，你老是让步，实在太没意思了，天草。  
来和我争吧。


End file.
